Truth or Lies
by AmbiguousKnight47
Summary: Beca and Chloe has been married for 3 years and trying to conceive a baby for a year but failed. What happens when Chloe's identical twins shows up and live with them? G!P Chloe and her twins sister. Please help me with the title, i'm not good at giving one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! How's your day? I just changed something here so sorry if it's not what you're expecting.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for my grammar and spelling errors. Hope you enjoy reading.**

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

Beca and Chloe has been married for 3 years and trying to conceive a baby for a year but failed and they are now living with Chloe's twin sister who is like Chloe, she is also an intersex.

One Saturday afternoon while Beca is at home and making mixes she felt a hand snaking in her waist she turned around to see that it was Chloe hugging her from behind wearing the shirt Beca gave her in their second anniversary (which became Chloe's favorite shirt).

"Hey babe! What are you doing here this early? I thought you have an important meeting in the school" Beca asked.

"Oh, you know, I kinda miss you already and the meeting is cancelled." replied Chloe.

"Oh well then, I have cooked pasta and I could reheat it if you want"

"No, stay here with me. I prefer to eat you than your pasta." Chloe said in a seductive voice in her ears while shoving Beca's hands to her slightly erect member.

Beca shivered at those words as Chloe started nipping at her pulse point and her hand making its way under Beca shirt Chloe then let go of Beca's neck and kiss her so needy and rough. Beca also began to trail Chloe's back and kissing Chloe back. The make out session lead them both to be needy of each other's touch. But at the back of Beca's mind, this Chloe is so lustful (which she's not opposed to but it is the first time she seen Chloe this way). Chloe then began to trail her hands between Beca's thigh parting her legs and without warning plunging two fingers inside Beca. Beca gasped at the feeling but moan into their kiss. When Chloe pull away from the kiss she whispered into Beca's ears. "let's try and make some baby tonight" Beca just whimpered at the sound and moaned loudly when Chloe's fingers hit a sweet spot in her core Chloe's pumping her roughly with her fingers and a few moments later Beca came hard on Chloe's finger. Chloe did not give Beca a time to recover from her orgasm and immediately removed all their articles of clothing and entered Beca hard and rough they both came this time and had a couple more rounds before deciding they had to stop and eat dinner. They had sex, not sweet and passionate like any other time they do and Beca can't point a finger but there is something different about Chloe.

After the intense session with Chloe she prepares something for them to eat. While Beca is at kitchen re-heating the pasta the front door open and Beca saw her _wife_ enter.

"Hey Babe, how are you today? Sorry I got a little late, the meeting took so long for my liking. Oh hey Chelsea you're already here but why are wearing my favorite shirt?" the _real_ Chloe asked. Beca was too shocked to react. ' _It's Chelsea, I had sex with Chelsea. My wife's twin sister. Did I really just do that? Oh my God._ ' Beca thought, still unable to form a word Beca just pretend to smile at her wife and hug her with the meaning of apologizing to an unsuspecting Chloe.

"Okay, babe I'm just gonna take a shower and we can watch a movie and cuddle later" Chloe said as she pull away and walk to their bedroom.

Once Chloe's out of ear shots Beca approach Chelsea. "What the hell! Why did you do that?" Beca snarled.

Chelsea just smirked and said "Oh come on Beca, as if you didn't enjoy our little adventure earlier."

"Go away I don't wanna talk to you, you made me cheat on my wife" Beca replied angrily.

"Listen you bitch, tell Chloe one single thing and your marriage will be destroyed. What do you think Chloe will do once I told her that her wife cheated on her with me? Want the answer? The answer is she'll leave you and hate you forever so if I were you, you should shut your mouth if you still want to be with her" Chelsea replied with a smug face.

Unable to form a response to that, Beca just nod and left the kitchen. 'I can't live without Chloe in my life. What will I do? It's a one-time thing, Chloe doesn't need to know. I love her and I can't loss her.' Beca thought as she walk her way to one of the spare bedroom, lock herself in its bathroom and cry her eyes out.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

 **Ohhh O.O**

 **What? What do you think? Review, comment, suggest.**

 **Thank you for reading. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything except for my grammar and spelling errors. Hope you enjoy reading.**

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

 **Beca's POV**

It's been almost 2 months and a half after what happened to me and Chelsea I never told anyone of anything about it and I never will, I hope, especially Chloe. It will only break her heart if she finds out about that one afternoon. But how can I hide it? Especially now that there is a living proof of what happened that night inside of me. Should I tell her? Or do I need to go and terminate it? But what if it's Chloe's? I don't know what to do anymore. Chloe will be so happy if she finds out about the baby but will she still be happy if she knows that there is a possibility that it is not hers? What if I decide to keep it and tell Chloe of what happened between me and Chelsea? What if Chloe leave me because of this? I can't live without Chloe, she's my life, my all and I don't know what to do with my life anymore add the stress of seeing Chelsea at our house daily makes me crazy. These questions and problems I have were all that I was thinking today at work I can't focus anymore I stand from my seat in my office and tried to walk outside to clear my head. As I was walking to the door I felt dizzy I stumbled a little and tried to walk again but then I fell on the floor and everything went black.

*after a few hours*

I woke up to an unfamiliar room with all white walls and a door with glass window in the middle. 'Shit I'm in a hospital' I said to myself and that's when the door suddenly opened with Chloe entering and showing her megawatt smile to me.

"Hey Becs, you totes scared me with your little show there huh." Chloe said grinning now.

"Yeah, this was indeed a show I did but do you mind telling me what happened?" I asked

"Okay I'll tell you but first how are you feeling now?" Chloe asked still smiling at me.

"I am feeling totally fine, now tell me what happened" I demanded.

"Okay boss I'll tell you" Chloe said still smiling. "You were found unconscious in your office earlier and was brought here by one of your employee (yes, Beca owned a recording studio here I just forgot to mention that one) who found you lying across the door way. You had me totally scared when they called that you were rushed here in the hospital so I immediately came here to see what happened to you." Chloe explained still smiling.

"Oookay, but if you were really scared about me why are you smiling like a mental patient right now?" I asked

"You don't know?" Chloe asked and she seemed surprised.

"Uhmm don't know about what?" I asked I'm really confused. Chloe grab my hand and put it in my belly and gently rub it. 'Oh shit! The baby'

"Ohhh"

"Ohhh? Becs? That's your only reaction? You know about the baby didn't you?" Chloe said.

"Uhmm I know about the baby for a month and a half already" I mumbled

"A month and a half Beca? And you didn't tell me? Why?" Chloe asked and I can hear the pain in her voice when she speaks. 'You need to think of a reason Mitchell'

"Babe, I'm actually planning on telling you the news on your birthday" I said 'Yes, that could be a valid reason, Chloe's birthday is less than a month to go. Go job Mitchell'

"Ohhh" Chloe said

"Yeah, ohhh" I said

"I'm really happy now Becs, we're finally going to be a family. We're having a baby." Chloe said smiling but with tears in her eyes. I see happiness and contentment in them. I can't tell her about what happened between Chelsea and me, she's so happy now and I can't imagine myself taking that happiness from her. This will work, this might work. I hope.

"Yes Chlo, we're having a baby." I say forcing a smile.

"Well, Becs I already asked the doctor for a scan so would you like to go to her and take the scan now or do you to rest here first?" Chloe asked but I can see in her eyes that she wants to do it now and she's practically vibrating from the excitement with the thought of seeing _**our baby.**_

"Yes Chlo, let's get the scan and see our baby" I said and it is now decided that this is our baby, a child of Beca and Chloe not Beca and Chelsea and that's final.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

 **What? What do you think? Review, comment, suggest.**

 **Thank you for reading. ;)**


End file.
